


Like Home

by DruCarter_N7



Series: Ghost Ryder in the Sky [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: First Contact, Hinted smut, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DruCarter_N7/pseuds/DruCarter_N7
Summary: I'm in between chapters on Galactic Readiness right now because of the Andromeda release, but in the meantime I wrote this.If there's anything my Ryder has turned out to be, it's a total romantic. She sees the upside and beauty in everything she can, she does her best to accommodate her crew, the closest thing she has to family now that hers is practically gone.My take on First Contact, and meeting Jaal. I hope you enjoy it :)





	

She had told them to land the Tempest. She had told them that First Contact was the job of the Pathfinder. She had sworn she had a plan and that the team didn't need to worry.

But the truth was that she was absolutely terrified. The truth was, Habitat 7 had begun to color her perception of First Contact in Andromeda. And the truth was, the natives that stood armed outside her ship might shoot her on sight, just as the Kett had.

Ryder was not prepared, and she knew it. Hell, to her, it had only felt like a month since she packed her bags and left the Milky Way. One moment she was being ushered away from the final view of her old home and laid down into her cryo pod, and the next she was waking up six hundred years later in an unfamiliar galaxy. She watched as their Pathfinder, her father, suffocated to death, and then found herself suddenly in one of the most powerful positions in the Initiative.

Not that any of that mattered if she was about to be executed. 

Descending down the ramp of the Tempest, she put her hands up in the universal sign of surrender. She walked slowly and cautiously as she glanced at her surroundings. The native people here watched and spoke amongst themselves. She knew SAM was working hard to begin translating their language as she listened and vaguely had the thought that this city was incredibly beautiful. Just like the aliens who regarded her at the end of their scopes.

Armed guards ran up as she approached the end of the slope and halted her. She stood still, keeping her arms up, and waited. Several rifles were trained on her and she felt her hands trembling slightly as she looked on. One of the guards scanned her and spoke harshly. 

But they didn't shoot her right away so that was good at least.

She spoke as they finished up, "Thank you."

 _Idiot._ She shook her head slightly as she scolded herself. _What am I thanking them for?_

They ushered her forward, turning her through a doorway and down a long stretch of path as she walked. The guards said nothing though as they rounded a corner and came to a clearing. In front of her, stairs led up to a landing where several of the natives stood, proud but wary. 

"I am Paaran Shie, governor of Aya," the one at the front said. Judging by the voice and size, Ryder figured she was female. The woman narrowed her large eyes slightly, regarding her as only someone who was clearly a leader would do. "We are the Angara." 

The Angara. 

"Hello!" Ryder started, almost too eagerly. She pulled herself together before finishing, "I'm a Pathfinder with the Initiative."

"Yes. You crossed dark space," the woman responded. "I've heard of your journey." Ryder was unsure if the governor sounded dismissive or curious. Either was preferable to having been shot to death though so she took it as a mostly good sign either way.

Another one of the Angara passed the governor and began approaching her, glowering intently.

"Jaal," Paaran Shie said, stepping forward, "I have this in hand." Ryder wasn't an expert, but she was almost certain the governor sounded annoyed.

The larger Angaran put his hand up to calm her. "Evfra saw the ship come in and sent me to find out what's going on." 

Oh. So... the governor was not so clearly the leader then? 

Ryder was doing her best to take it all in, the fresh air and life this city had, how beautifully terrifying the Angara already were, the sounds of their voices. Because if there was anything she had begrudgingly come to the conclusion that she was, it was a romantic. That's why she had been so excited to come to Andromeda. Yes, her family was here, what was left of it anyways. But the chance to see new life, something beautiful? THAT was why she had come. That was why she had left her favorite place in the universe, Earth. Her home. There was more out there, and she had just found it.

Hopefully. 

She made as many notes as she could in her head as she stood silent through the exchange. She was so busy trying to scramble her thoughts together that she hadn't realized how close the large Angaran had gotten to her. 

The one called Jaal.

He hummed almost menacingly when Paaran Shie introduced her as the human Pathfinder. His brow line pulled downward in disapproval as he stared hard at her, "Aya is hidden, protected." He stepped closer, towering over her as he accused her, "What do you want?"

"I-" Ryder started, but she didn't get far as she looked at him. The pale salmon of his skin contrasted against the blue of his armor and eyes. 

Sweet Jesus, his eyes.

She supposed he was watching her warningly but all she could see were galaxies. With how close he was standing, she could see the gold and white flecks standing out against the pale sapphire and dark cobalt that regarded her suspiciously. She had the entire Milky Way looking back at her.

 _Ryder, you idiot. First Contact and you're waxing poetic._ She scolded herself for a second time and cleared her throat, beginning again, "I apologize. Landing here the way we did-"

The Milky Way narrowed.

"-without warning-"

Disapproval.

"-on fire," she said sheepishly, unsure of herself, "was not the plan."

She held his gaze as best she could, hoping she wasn't crossing some cultural line by doing so and watched as an expression flashed across his face at her words. His brow line rose as he continued to stare. When he spoke, he sounded... amused?

"That's good to know," he started, the galaxies in his eyes glittering with mirth. He seemed to soften at her admission as he continued, "Because if it was, that would be a very bad plan."

And then he gave a small smile.

Well, shit.

-

Months later, when his gaze roved over her skin, when he stared at her face longingly and asked her to stay with him, when he was glancing up at her passionately as he left a trail of kisses down her body, she would still think his eyes looked like the Milky Way. 

Like home.


End file.
